Fallen Angel
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: REVISED you never thought you were an angel in disguise… that until someone who knows you suddenly remind you of a past you never taught you have… and with that you never expected to be stuck in between the battle of a new arising evil YYYB YMar MR JS
1. chapter one

I'm going to revised this due to the fact I can't come up with any ideas.....

Here's the pairings....

Yami x Bakura

Seto x Joey

Marik x Yugi

Ryou x Malik

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A white haired with black stripes in this hair is waiting in the terminal of the airport carrying his backpack and standing beside his stroller. He glances at his watch and it was almost nine and he took a glance at the crowd and he saw a blond hair boy running towards him.

"Did you wait long?" the blond boy asked.

"No, I just got here Joey." The white haired boy said then asked. "What did you do while I was away for the break?"

"Well I did nothing much but I have news for you that you won't believe!" Joey said.

"Why something happen in the past two months?"

"Yup! And Bakura thanks for the present you gave to me in the mail." Joey said.

"No problem.... So what's the news?" Bakura exclaimed.

"Sure but let's get inside the car first."

And they went in the car.

"Now tell me everything you heard and seen!" Bakura said.

"For what I heard and seen can you believe that Yugi and Marik are together!" Joey said.

"What!! How did that happen?"

"I really don't know but Yugi told me he's been in love with Marik for about a year!"

"How did those two got together and I know for the fact that the Pharaoh won't allow that!"

"Well that true at first I' say."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Marik is also in live with Yugi."

"Let me guess they set them up?"

"Yes and I know you won't believe me that Kaiba help too without his little brother bothering him."

"Well I'm surprise...How about Ryou?"

"Together with Malik."

"I see.... And let me guess the Pharaoh is also with someone."

"Yes..."

"Joey?"

"He's together with Kaiba..."

"When?"

"They told us they been together for a year..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... at least I could see him laugh and smile even thought I'm not the one who's making it...."

"I see.... Anyway is Mai still together with Anzu?"

"Yup and don't you know that Otogi is courting Tristan?"

"Why? I thought Otogi like your sister?"

"Yes he told me that but he also told me that my sister is attractive but not attractive as Tristan."

"He actually said that?"

"Yes and I thought he was being possessed."

They laugh for a minute and their suddenly decreases and soon they were quiet until...

"I been meaning to ask how did Kaiba and..." Bakura trailed off.

"Yami told us they were together?" Joey finished the question and saw Bakura nodded.

"One day they called us asked if we could meet. We did came and saw them nervous when we asked what are they going to say they told us they were together by..." Joey trailed off.

"By kissing each other." Bakura finished the said sentence.

"Yes..." Joey whisper and then said "It really hurts to see them together and doing that... i..."

"I know... I know it hurts to see the person you love is together with someone but you have to let go... if you love the person so much..."

"You know Bakura you change a lot... I mean it"

"What made you say that?"

"Well ever since I transferred at you school you always been there for me... help adjust in that place... you also help me in my problems and you always now had that smile on your face I did I said your real smile."

"Well that it's true... oh! Look we're here!"

And they went outside the car and went inside the Bakura's house.

"I hate the new rule they set out!" Joey said when they went inside Bakura's room.

"Well that's true... wonder how will the other boys think that they have to wear girls clothes and the other girls wearing the boys clothes." Bakura chuckle at the thought.

"I know... At least it's selected... but I don't what to be selected!" Joey pouted.

"That's we don't know... my brother already got my uniform this year..." Bakura said while sitting down in his bed.

"You're lucky that your brother always does an errand for you..." Joey said.

"I'm just lucky that this family adopted me..."

"I know the other two also been adopted by other families you know."

"They did."

"Yes and I always wonder how they put up with Marik."

"Well who ever adopted Marik is sure is weird I should say."

"That's true"

And again they laugh but stop when Joey cell phone rang and then Joey answered it/

"Hello? Yes it's me."

"Sure I can do that?"

"You mean now."

"Sure I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure bye."

"Sorry Bakura I got an errand to do." Joey said heading towards the door.

"Who called anyway?"

"Mokuba..."

"Does he always call you?"

"Sometimes when his brother and Yami had the fight... you know... I took your advice by the way."

"I see you better get going..."

"Sure see you tomorrow."

With that Joey said but didn't catch the last thing Bakura said.

"Don't always take my advice...it might just lead to something..." Bakura whispered while staring at his window and saw a dark shadow past by.

"What was that?" Bakura said while getting up and run out of the house and chase it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Joey started to walk towards the door at Kaiba's home. He was about to knock when the door swings violently open and saw a very angry Seto Kaiba.

"..." Joey said nothing he was about to move away when Seto grab his arm and drag him away toward his car. He throws Joey in the passenger seat and Seto drove out of the house.

"What are you doing outside my house?" Kaiba said in his cold demeanor.

"Your brother called me..."

"I see... well that's good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I won't have to charge in you house to talk to you."

"I'm not even in my house when your brother called."

"Then where are you?"

"At a friend's house."

"Yugi's?"

"Wrong."

"Then Tristan's"

"Wrong again."

"Then where?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Sure."

"I'm at Bakura's"

"You mean Ryou's"

"No... at Bakura's... Yami Bakura."

With that the car suddenly stop and Seto at Joey for the first time.

"WHAT?!" Seto shouted and guess what it was raining. Hard.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bakura run in the pouring rain trying to catch up with the black spirit he was chasing.

Bakura's POV.

/ I thought Isis said that there is no more evil spirits roaming around but this feeling its... its gone./ Bakura stop in the middle of the park. He started to look around to find the evil emanation he felt during the cat and mouse chase.

/ It's got to be here... I just know it! / Bakura scream in his mind when he felt or should I say struck with an energy wave.

I started to move again running in the heavy rain which I got soaked completely. Then I dump into some one.

"I'm so sorry..." I quickly apologize and run off fast.

/ I thought I heard him called me.... Maybe just my imagination. / I said to myself.

End of Bakura's POV

Bakura started to run and then he felt that the energy wave completely disappeared.

"Just my luck... great I'm completely soaked wet I'm sure he's going to question me." Bakura said and took a last look at the abounded mansion.

"I better go home and check that house tomorrow.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yami's POV

/ I can't believe I said that........ But it's true I'm not in love with him anymore. Right... I'm sooo confuse/ I though for myself.

"I have to apologize to him tomorrow at school if he shows up." I mumble incoherently to myself and I felt cold water dripping above me.

"Just great it started raining. I better go home." Again I mumble.

I started running towards the exit of a park and heads down and I felt like I crush into someone. I saw a white haired boy and I thought it was Ryou but he has black stripes on the each side and immediately it wasn't Ryou due to the fact he cut his hair a little but still reach his ears.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him say and I know for a fact he didn't look up because he runs off quickly and drop his necklace.

"Hey Wait!" I started calling his but he was out of sight. I sigh and started to runs towards home.

"I'll carry this around just in case I saw him again" I said to myself.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Don't give me that look!" Joey shouted at Seto.

"When did you start going to his house. Scratch that when and how did you dump into him... I know that Ryou lost his communication with him for a year and five months." Seto asked in a demanding voice.

"Ever since I transferred school...beside his the only person I knew it that school we actually became fast yet good friends." Joey said.

"Why are you n his house then?"

"He just came home from vacation today so I pick him up due to the fact his brother has some errand to do."

"Brother?"

"Yes he was adopted by a family who has an older brother.... Beside his brother is scary." Joey said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The first time I came to his house he question me a lot of question he thought that I asked Bakura out he was holding a knife! It took couples of hours to convince him I'm not!" Joey exclaimed.

Seto laugh and Joey look at him.

"What happen in you with Yami... you never laugh when you're with me?" Joey asked but the last sentence he said in whispered.

"Me and Yami broke up... he told me he isn't in love with me anymore." Seto said but he heard Joey last sentence.

"Want to go in my house... its raining." Joey said and was glad that he didn't heard hi last sentence.

"Sure." Was Seto's only replied.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well did you like it.... Please give me reviews!! Telling me ideas or if I should continue...


	2. chapter two

Hello again I hope you like my first revised story well here's another one...

Summary:

REVISED you never thought you were an angel in disguise... that until someone who knows you suddenly remind you of a past you never taught you have... and with that you never expected to be stuck in between the battle of a new arising evil YYYB YMar MR JS

Here's the pairings....

Yami x Bakura

Seto x Joey

Marik x Yugi

Ryou x Malik

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

At Joey's house...

"So let me get this straight you've been friends with Bakura for a year and three months now?" Seto asked and Joey nodded.

"Tell me. How much did he change?" Seto asked.

"Attitude or by appearance?" Joey also asked.

"Both of course!" Seto exclaimed.

"Okay... I'll start first in appearance. He changes a lot in appearance his hair is a little longer, he dyes the sides of his hair black and he got his hair a bit straight." Joey said then. "Want to see the picture so you know what I'm talking about?"

"Sure"

The Joey went in the drawer opened it and took out something. He sat beside Seto and handed to him.

In the picture their were two people the other one who has a black his hair is like Touya's in Card Captor Sakura was standing beside the describe teen which is looking in the other way.

"Who's the person beside him?" Seto asked.

"His brother Kye. You know the overprotective brother of his ready to kill anyone." Joey stated.

"I see..." Seto said.

"Want more tea?" Joey asked.

"Sure... I love too."

"Okay you stay here I'll make some." Joey said and got up in the sofa.

"I'll help you." Seto said and also got up before placing down the photo and followed Joey in the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen they both prepare the tea and Joey took the cups in the sink while something.

/ I never seen Joey act like this before... maybe Joey's is.... No impossible he never show signs of its... but we never did pay attention to others when all of us got someone to be with.../ Seto thought while staring at Joey's back.

"Something wrong?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine. Tell me are you in love with someone Joey?" Seto asked.

"What makes you say that?" Joey looked at Seto.

"The way you're acting... its just different." Seto sated.

"Well maybe your right I'm in love with someone." Joey admitted.

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I might help you since you always help me."

"You should know that the words I say to you don't really come from me but it came form Bakura."

"Really..."

"Yes, Bakura change a lot especially at his attitudes. He always help me when I'm down and having problems that always troubles me... he always knows the right decision or advice that's why I'm grateful that he always help me."

"So your in love with Bakura?"

"In love with him... Naa... I'm in love with someone and Bakura knows who is it... beside I'm not ready to tell that person yet how I feel for that person."

"Okay but can I know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'm also not telling you!"

"Fine! Be like that I'll soon know anyway!"

With that Seto left the house.

/ You're not going to know anyway because I'm not going to tell you. / Joey thought to himself.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bakura sigh in relief due to the fact his brother wasn't home to rampage him with question why he was out of the rain. He quickly went straight to his room and change and then lay on the bed. He was about to close his eyes and quickly rampage his wet clothing.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Bakura shouted.

He begins to rampage his room to look for the thing his looking for. He searches under his bed, at his closet, at the desk and under his desk until his room is turn upside down. But whatever he was looking for he didn't find it.

"How come I can't find it?" Bakura mumbled. He took a moment to look at his room which turn upside down by the rampage he made while looking for something then he remember...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

FLASHBACK

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bakura followed the energy wave by running into the heavy rain that took him inside the park then he dumped into a person with full force which causes the person to fall back.

"I'm so sorry!" Bakura quickly apologized and run off quickly never having a chance to take a look at the person he dumped into.

"Hey! Wait!" the man he dumped called him but Bakura was already out of reach

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

END OF FLASHBACK

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Great! Just great!" Bakura groaned and shouted.

Suddenly Bakura heard footstep and it looks its heading for his room.

/ Great... he's home. / Bakura thought.

Bakura's bedroom door swing violently revealing a person.

"Okay? What's the commotion here?" The person who was standing beside the door said.

"Oh! Nothing." Bakura answered.

""Really? Then explained why is your room turn upside-down" He asked.

"Fine! I was looking for something... something that I can't find in this room...DAMMIT!" Bakura suddenly got up and kick the nearest thing to him.

"Bakura! Don't you dare say that word again and explained to me how you lost it?" He asked.

"Okay I'll tell you... well this what happened Kye." Bakura started.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yami got home quickly and went straight to his room. He put the pick pendant to his desk and lay on his bed right beside the desk he reminisce what happened earlier.

/ I wonder why the person looks so familiar yet I hadn't met him yet... but still I felt like I should know him... I'll find out sooner or later when I return his pendant. / Yami thought then sat up straight. He reaches at the pendant and holds it in his hands.

The pendant looks like a tear sapphire gem that shines even in the dark. The lace looks breakable but is not the most catching about the pendant was the glowing red yet the gem was blue. Then he saw the source of the red light. It came from a red small gem that was inside the sapphire.

"So that's where the red light came from?" Yami said out loud.

"YAMI! DINNER TIME!!!"

"COMING!" Yami shouted then put down the pendant. When Yami left the pendant glowed rapidly in a red light then slowly turn to color blue and the shining light of the pendant quickly vanished.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning...

Isis felt her millennium eye vibrate at her neck. She quickly put her hand in it and begun to concentrate. Her eyes quickly snapped open and got up, went to the door then...

"Malik!!" Isis shouted.

"MALIK!!!!" Isis shouted and it was heard in the whole house.

Malik quickly went down to see his sister standing beside the door of her study room.

"What is it? Oh almighty grumpy sister?" Malik said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't call me that and call all of your friends and even the Yami's I don't care if you have no contact on Bakura but I want him with you guys... and if your not all here COMPLETE I will not speak to you!" Isis threatened Malik.

"S-sure..." Malik stuttered.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well I hope you like this chappie! And will you guys give me ideas on what will happen next and how will Yami give Bakura pendant back?


	3. chapter three

Summary:

REVISED you never thought you were an angel in disguise... that until someone who knows you suddenly remind you of a past you never taught you have... and with that you never expected to be stuck in between the battle of a new arising evil YYYB YMar MR JS

Here's the pairings....

Yami x Bakura

Seto x Joey

Marik x Yugi

Ryou x Malik

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Dammit! Why does it have to be me!" Malik said while headed to the living room where the phone. "At least I could talk to Ryou." Malik mumbled.

Once he reached the phone he soon dialed the numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Malik can I talk to Marik?" Malik asked.

"Please wait."

Malik waited in the phone and heard something then it was pick up.

"Hello this is Marik" Marik said in annoyed voice.

"Let me guess Yugi is with you?" Malik asked.

"Yes and what do you want?" Marik demanded obvious that he was annoyed.

"My almighty grumpy sister wants to talk to you guys. Don't forget that Yami and Seto have to be there." Malik said.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"Well... I'm sure you'll tell Yugi about this the Yugi will tell Yami and Yami will tell Seto." Malik explained.

"Well guess you're right but who'll call Joey?" Marik asked. "And does Honda, Ryuuji, Anzu and Mai?"

"Well... that's I don't know but I think its better to involved them but..." Malik trailed off.

"They might get hurt if we involved them." Marik finished his sentence.

"Anyway just tell them meet at Yugi's game shop and before I forget." Malik said.

"If Bakura suddenly contacted you... please him about this meeting of ours." Malik said then he bid goodbye.

"Now to tell Ryou..." Malik said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"It seem that were not all here." Ryou said.

"Great my sister is going to be here and she told me that everyone must be here or I'm dead meat!" Malik said in panic.

"Will you just shut up for awhile!" Seto said.

"It seems my brother didn't bring you all here." A voice suddenly joined them.

"Cut to the chase Isis. We could tell even their not here!" Marik said.

"Tell me then. How will you contacted Bakura? Hmmm..." Isis said enjoying her victory.

Marik stayed silent knowing Isis won. He put all his glare t Isis telling the look 'if a glare should killed, it already killed you'

"I'll have my best man work to find his location but for a meantime. Tell us why this meeting is urgent?" Seto said and his face is telling that he was bore to hell.

"Fine I'll tell you why this meeting is important!" Isis shouted.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was already evening... and Joey was at the living room looking at the photo album.

He was reminiscing about the past how could he let his chance slip and he was also thinking what happened just a two months ago about how Bakura cried in the hospital and in the funeral his thoughts was cut off when he heard a knocking at his door. Before he answered it he looks at his window and it was raining hard outside.

/ Wonder who is it... it can't be dad he still in Germany for all I know. / Joey thought for awhile.

"Coming!" Joey shouted at the couch and got up

"Wonder who is it?" Joey mumbled. He opened the door and it revealed the person who was outside.

"Seto?" Joey said in confusion.

"Can I come in... I have something t tells you." Seto said.

"Sure... I'll get something warm to drink." Joey said and went inside the kitchen.

Seto sat at the couch and wait for Joey to return. He saw the photo albums at the coffee table. Being curios and a bit angry he took it and opens the album. He saw many pictures there but most of the are Bakura picture and another man. He knows it's not Kye because his hair is color blue.

"Here." Joey startled Seto. "Sorry." Quickly apologized the he put his drink in the coffee table.

"It's okay." Seto said and put the open album at Joey's lap and pointed his finger at the person beside Bakura.

"Who's this person? You never mentioned him before?" Seto asked.

"Him... his name is Yuiren. A friend of ours who died two months ago." Joey said in a sad tone then he closes the album and put back at the coffee table.

"Sorry I asked." Seto apologized.

"It's okay... what are you here for anyway?" Joey asked.

"Isis told us there a new evil arising and we have to stop it." Seto said.

"New evil? No wonder Bakura is acting strange."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been staring in the sky for a strange reason and he keeps telling me to be careful."

"So he already knows."

"I think so?"

"You think so?"

"Well I have the feeling he already encounter it but he doesn't know whose behind it. Has Isis figured out already who's behind it?"

"No, not yet but she told us that tomorrow she tell us the answer we are seeking."

"I better tell Bakura about this tomorrow... you should go home its Friday evening and I'm sure you had many things to do." Joey suggested.

"Yeah. I better do that." Seto while heading towards the door and Joey is following him from behind.

"Well... see you tomorrow at Yugi's place." Joey said.

"You'll go at the game shop." Seto said in a surprised tone.

"Hey! It's been a long time since I last saw those well better gets going before you made Mokuba worry." Joey said.

"Your right goodbye." Seto said.

"Yeah goodbye." Joey answered but he never expected that Seto will kiss him on the lips.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning...

Joey was a bit frustrated that he still has to attend school even though it's still Saturday. Not to mention he's walking to Bakura's house wearing the girl's uniform. (I mentioned the new release rule in chapter one) he reach Bakura's door and he started to knock.

"What can I do for you? Oh! Its you Joey... if your looking for Master Bakura he just left a minute ago." The maid said.

"Is that so... well thanks for telling me I should go." Joey said and left while heading to the game shop he started to think what happened last night.

/ I can't believe Seto kiss me last night.../ Joey thought while walking. Then he heard a horn. He turns around and saw Seto's car beside him.

"I didn't know you wear girl's uniform." Seto said.

"Well what can I do it's the new rule they set out." Joey said.

"I know... Yugi, Malik and Honda also wear girl's uniform while Anzu and Serenity wear boy's uniform." Seto reminded.

"Serenity wears a boy's uniform?" Joey asked.

"Yeah so... Want a ride to the game shop?" Seto asked Joey.

/ Maybe he forgot what happened last night.../ Joey thought and smiles at Seto.

"Sure why not?" Joey said.

They went straight to the game shop the trip was quiet until they reach the game shop. When Joey and Seto went inside they saw they were a bit occupied.

"Ahem." Seto cleared his throat.

"Hi guys! Long time no see." Joey said.

"JOEY!!!" Yugi, Ryou and Malik said in the same time.

"Hey how are you doing?" Honda asked.

"I'm fine. Hey where's Yami?" Joey asked.

"His headed here." Yugi answered.

"Anyway do you have contacted with Bakura?" Malik asked Joey.

Joey thought for awhile before answering.

/ If I tell them Bakura might get mad at me... but... ohhh... what the heck. I should take the risk. / Joey thought.

"Yeah I have connection with him. He's even my classmate." Joey said.

"WHAT!!" Marik shouted.

"We should meet Yami in the park." Yugi suggested.

"Sure." They all said

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bakura went out of the house completely missing Joey around the corner. He quickly went immediately to the park to find something he lost.

It's already two hours he still couldn't find it. He sat for awhile then stood up. He went to the same spot where he bumps into a person. He never had a chance to see the person. He sighed.

Bakura's POV

"Excuse me have you lost something?" A familiar voice asked him.

/ Why is that voice so familiar to me? / I thought to myself then I turn around to see the person who asked me. / Even his face is familiar to me? / I thought again.

"Yes, I have lost something here." I answered.

"When?" this person asked again. I wonder to my self why is he asking these questions do he know something.

"I lost it in the heavy rain I was running then I bump into someone then I ran again. I think that I lost my pendant when I bump into that person... but I never had a chance to see the person that I bump." I explained them I sigh.

/ This person can never help me... I should go/ I thought for myself.

"Wait!" he shouted to me.

"Huh?" I suddenly said.

"Here!" he suddenly said to me and held up something and to my surprised he held out my pendant.

"How did you...?" I stared at my pendant in disbelief.

"I'm the one you bump in that rainy day." He answered my question.

"Thank you." I whispered and took the pendant in his hands.

"No problem... by the way I'm Yami." He suddenly told me.

I stare at him like I saw some accident in front of my eyes.

"I'm..." I started to say my name but I couldn't.

"Yami!!!!" some one shouted from behind me.

End of POV

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yami came out of the house due to due to the fact that Yugi called him that there was new evil rising. So he took a shortcut in the park.

Yami's POV

I saw the person who I bump looking for something in the ground.

"Well it seems that he already started looking for." I mumbled then I started to approach him.

"Excuse me have you lost something?" I asked him...

He looked at me for a moment before he answered. He seems hesitant to answer me.

"Yes, I have lost something here." he answered.

"When?" I asked again. He look at me again and it seems that his annoyed at my question.

"I lost it in the heavy rain I was running then I bump into someone then I ran again. I think that I lost my pendant when I bump into that person... but I never had a chance to see the person that I bump." He explained them then he sigh.

Then he started to walk away

"Wait!" I shouted to him.

"Huh?" he suddenly said.

"Here!" I suddenly said to him and held up something and he seem surprise at the pendant I held up to him.

"How did you...?" he stared at his pendant in disbelief.

"I'm the one you bump in that rainy day." I answered his question.

"Thank you." he whispered and took the pendant at my hands.

"No problem... by the way I'm Yami." I suddenly told him.

He stared at me like a ghost...

"I'm...." he trailed off...

"Yami!!!!" someone shouted from behind him.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

And what will happen next will Bakura run or will he stay... and I like to give a special thanks to shadow!! Well that's all!


	4. chapter four

Hello people sorry I took so long in this…. Well here the chappie!

Summary:

REVISED you never thought you were an angel in disguise... that until someone who knows you suddenly remind you of a past you never taught you have... and with that you never expected to be stuck in between the battle of a new arising evil YYYB YMar MR JS

Here's the pairings...

Yami x Bakura

Seto x Joey

Marik x Yugi

Ryou x Malik

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

LAST TIME

He stared at Yami like a ghost.

"I'm…." He trailed off.

"Yami!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Yami asked avoiding Seto's eyes.

"Since you walk like a turtle we came to get you." Marik said.

"Joey's here!" Yugi piped out.

"Hey… Yami." Joey said slowly eyeing the person beside Yami.

"Joey knows where Bakura is!" Honda suddenly said.

The said person suddenly glared at Joey who is trying to remain calm under the intense glare.

"And why would you be looking for him." A cold voice interrupted them.

All of them except Joey turn to the person beside Yami.

"Do you know who is this?" Seto asked.

"I just return a pendant yesterday." Yami answered.

"Beside you don't know us and you don't know HIM" Malik said.

"Its because… I AM BAKURA." Bakura stressed out his own name.

"You're lying…" Ryou said.

"His not lying it is Bakura." Joey said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I'm very sorry this is a short chapter and I haven't update for a very very long time!


End file.
